


Black on Red

by MyTurnOnHigh



Series: Behind The Mask [1]
Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTurnOnHigh/pseuds/MyTurnOnHigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t how this was this was supposed to happen. Not Deadpool to Peter. Not Deadpool to Spider-Man. Not even Spider-Man to Wade. No, they were supposed to be doing this Wade to Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black on Red

**Author's Note:**

> It has quite literally been years since I actually wrote and posted any type of fanfic for any fandom. This idea randomly came to mind after a dream I had and was listening to the song Nothing Lasts Forever by Natalia Kills. It was a dangerous combination, but I hope you all enjoy it! :)

                Deadpool had Peter backed up against a brick wall, willing the younger man to look at him, but he refused to. This wasn’t how this was this was supposed to happen. Not Deadpool to Peter. Not Deadpool to Spider-Man. Not even Spider-Man to Wade. No, they were supposed to be doing this Wade to Peter. The younger hero thought he had made that clear when they had talked about this happening months ago.

 

                “Look, sweet-cheeks-” Peter cut Wade off with a sneer before the mercenary continued, “well, that finally got you to look at me at least.”

 

                Peter silently stared at Deadpool, glaring intensely at him before finally shaking his head. “If you’re going to do this, at least take your damn mask off.”

 

                Wade frowned underneath his mask and glanced away from the younger man. “You know I can’t.”

 

                “ _Wade_!” The frustration and pain was evident in Peter’s voice. He could feel the tears gathering up in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over and leaned his head back against the brick before crossing his arms protectively across his chest. “Please…”

 

                “Petey,” the mercenary’s voice was firm, but understanding, something that Peter was quickly figuring out he didn’t like, “you know why I can’t,” because it made him feel like even younger than he already was.

 

                “You’re making this completely unfair!” If he was going to be spoken to like a child by Deadpool of all people, he was going to act like one. “Why should you be the one that gets to hide behind your damn mask?!”

 

                Peter was nearly shouting now and the tears that had been threatening to spill were quickly making tracks down his cheeks. It was one of the most heartbreaking things Wade had ever seen and it was exactly why he needed his mask.

 

                “One of us has to keep it together, Petey.” Wade was very much a different person behind the mask than he was without it and Peter understood this, the teen was the same way. The masks made making a lot of hard decisions easier; they were shields, something to hide your humanity, something that made it easy to hide emotions.

 

But that wasn’t something he wanted Peter to have to do. Peter should never have to hide how he was feeling; especially if it was because some deadbeat like Wade Wilson was breaking up with him.

 

“It was the _one_ thing I made you promise you’d do for me, Wade! The one thing! I never gave a shit about anything else! Not about the weapons you’d constantly leave laying around, the random phone calls you’d have to take in the middle of the night…hell, I never even complained or ASKED about all the times you’d come by covered in blood!”

 

“I know.” Wade’s admittance only caused Peter to seethe more as he quickly uncrossed his arms and moved forward so he could shove the older man in the chest.

 

“You know? You _know_ and you’re still doing this?! Dammit, Wade! No, I’m not doing this with you! When you can man up and do this with at least your mask off, then I’ll listen to you, but until then, I’m going home.”

 

Peter started to angrily walk past Wade, but the larger man quickly grabbed his upper arm to stop him. The teen turned his head sharply around, his jaw tightly clenched as he continued to glare heatedly at his soon to be ex.

 

                However, that thought hit Peter like a lead balloon. His ex. Wade “Deadpool” Wilson _was_ breaking up with him. The glare dropped off the young superhero’s face and he took a deep, shaky breath. “Wade, come on,” his voice became pleading, “this isn’t how it’s supposed to end.”

 

                Wade’s grip on Peter’s arm tightened for a moment, but the younger man didn’t even acknowledge the grip, he only continued to stare pleadingly at the mercenary.

 

“Now you’re getting why I wore the mask, aren’t yah, Petey?” Peter simply just shook his head and looked away.

 

“You _promised-”_

“I kill people for a living, lying to you about this wasn’t all that hard. Especially when it had to be done.” The jovial, carefree undertones that were usually in Wade’s words were completely gone and replaced with a tense seriousness. Throughout the entire duration of their relationship, Peter had never once heard the older man talk like that and it sent a chill up his spine.

 

The younger superhero slowly took a step closer towards the older man and Wade finally let go of Peter’s arm, convinced he wasn’t going to try and run away again.

 

“Neither one of us would be able to end this properly if we both tried to do it in person. I mean, come on, you’ve seen my face, could you really take someone who looks like that seriously when they’re breaking up with such a handsome guy like you?” Now Deadpool was starting to sound a little more like himself again.

 

Peter let out a small laugh through his tears and smiled at Wade. “And your idea of _properly_ is to hide behind your mask while I stand here and look like an emotional mess?”  He honestly hadn’t meant for that to sound quite as bitter as it did, but the teen couldn’t really help it. He hadn’t planned on losing the older man for a long time, even though he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

 

Wade let out a small sigh and gently reached out so he could cup Peter’s cheek and gently rubbed his thumb along the bone to wipe away the tear streaks. His glove was coarse and it scratched against the teen’s skin, but he didn’t mind, it was almost a welcome sensation.

 

“Petey, you know if we were talking about this with no masks involved there’s no way either one of us would be going anywhere and we can’t keep doing this.”

 

Peter closed his eyes and leaned into Wade’s touch. “Can you blame me for trying to keep you around?”

 

“Yeah I can. Even I think you’re nuts for actually wanting to keep me around for longer than I already have been. Think about it Peter, the guy that has been deemed clinically insane by numerous doctors is standing here calling you crazy.”

 

The teen let out another laugh as he reached up to cover Wade’s hand with his own before opening his eyes. “Love makes people do crazy things.” Peter could see the older man’s eyes widen even underneath cloth and he smiled. Wade might be the one behind the mask, but that wasn’t going to stop him from at least trying to make this harder for the mercenary.

 

                Peter hesitantly reached forward and gripped the base of Deadpool’s mask and stood still for a moment. He wanted to make sure Wade wasn’t going to try and stop him and when the older man didn’t, the teen lifted up the lower part of the mask, revealing Wade’s mouth.  More tears silently started to roll down the young superhero’s face as he smiled sadly. He tried to think of something to say, but his mind had run blank.

 

                Really, there was nothing left _to_ say. Peter knew this day would be coming from the very beginning he had gotten involved with Wade. Superheroes weren’t meant to date mercenaries. Let alone fall in love with them, especially the insane ones.

 

                Peter let out one last humorless chuckle before wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and pulled the older man down into a slow, deep kiss. When he pulled away he could no longer hold back the sob that had been burning in the back of his throat and pressed his forehead against Wade’s.

 

                They stood there together for a short while. Neither one of them saying anything, but soon, too soon in Peter’s opinion, the mercenary reached out and gently grabbed Peter’s shoulders, pushing him away before pulling his mask down.

 

                “I’ll catch yah around, Spidey,” was the last thing Deadpool said before walking past Peter, leaving him standing there by the brick wall.  Peter shoved his hands in his pockets, and waited for a few moments before turning to walk in the opposite direction Wade had gone, willing himself to keep it together until he made it home. However, as he thought about it, he realized that Wade’s lasts words to him had sounded a little rougher than normal, more emotional and the thought that he had started to get to Wade, even through the older man’s mask, brought a smirk to his face as he reached up to dry his eyes.

               

 

 

 

 

                


End file.
